


Total Pokemon Ultra Space

by Nihilego123



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Total Drama
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilego123/pseuds/Nihilego123
Summary: 16 Pokemon compete in a competition around the Pokemon World, hosted by Nihilego and Guzzlord. Who'll win and who'll lose in this competition for 1, 000, 000 Poke and a lifetime supply of Poffins.*I only own my OCs. This is a SYOC that is also posted on fanfiction.net so I don't own most of the contestants.





	Total Pokemon Ultra Space

"Summer, the season where you have the itch to go to the beach, have fun, play with others! Not join in some reality sho-"

 

**000**

"Xurkitree, stop watching those awful documentaries!" moaned a jellyfish-like creature, tentacles on her squishy head with an irritated expression.

"Nihi, I know you're going to host your own show but… let's enjoy the summer we never have!" pleaded a creature that looked like an electrical wire tree hybrid. His voice was monotone with occasional static. "And… weren't you going to wait for Guzzy?"

Nihilego sighed. "Why can't you be my co-host?" She fidgeted her tentacles nervously. "Besides... Guzzlord and I... we're not close... remember?

"Don't worry, I'll appear as a cameo sometimes!" assured Xurkitree but his tone didn't help his case. "It's been a long time since then... forgive and forget."

Nilego smiled faintly. "Maybe... you're right... but... please promise me that you'll make a cameo."

"Promise!"

**DING DONG**

"It looks like Guzzlord finally returned!" pointed out Xurkitree.

Nihelego nodded then went downstairs to get the door. She carefully placed her eye to peek who was outside through the small peephole above her. She recognized the blue eyes. It belonged to no other than Guzzlord, his co-host. Sighing, Nihelego carefully opened the door.

"Hi-" started Nihelego only for her co-host to rush inside. "Rude much"

"Sorry, I was starving outside!" replied Guzzlord.

Nihelego face-tentacled herself. "Guzz, if you're hungry, can you at least greet me first?"

"Hi... yum, this is delicious!" commented Guzzlord nibbling on a sausage.

"You eat everything!" sighed Nihelego. "Why don't you eat the vegetation outside?"

"This is Ultra Space!" retorted Guzzlord.

The glutton continued to empty the fridge annoying Nihelego.

"Ready yourself! The contestants are coming and… they'll stay here!" growled Nihelego.

"Regular pokemon… staying in our house!"

"Don't complain, you barely even visit!"

"I know-"

DING DONG

"Oh my, our first contestant is already here!" gulped Nihelego. The Ultra Beast was worried. They didn't have guests before except for the occasional visit from Arceus because of planning for their show. She was nervous. She rubbed her tentacles together before finally turning the doorknob.

Behind the door, waiting for Nihelego was a lei-like pokemon together with its luggage.

"Comf, welcome to our humble home!" greeted Nihelego holding out her tentacle.

"Umm… my name is Comf… and it's very nice to meet you" replied Comf blushing.

"Just wait inside the room next to the kitchen!" requested Nihelego gesturing her tentacle at a room to the left side of the kitchen.

Comf nodded then floated to the aforementioned room.

Guzzlord, who was still near the fridge, was now eating a bag of Doritos. "That girl was lame!"

"At least, she doesn't eat too much!" retorted Nihelego making Guzzlord shut up.

**000**

Comf found herself in an empty room. There were no windows, only one door and there were no electric fans for Comf to cool down herself.

"It's hot in here!" remarked Comf looking around the room. She carefully placed her luggage near the corner of the room. "I wish the others could get here soon!"

**000**

Nihelego continued to pull Guzzlord away from the fridge but due to the latter's huge amount of weight, it proved to be difficult for the young Ultra Beast.

"Guzzlord, more… guests… are coming!" huffed Nihelego continuing to pull Guzzlord away from temptation.

"I… need to eat!" complained Guzzlord now chomping on a chicken leg.

"Um… am I interrupting you two?"

The two turned around to find a little red kitten licking its paw.

"Junior, you're finally here!" said Nihelego joyfully.

The Litten didn't reply.

"I read that he's quiet" whispered Guzzlord.

"I know" replied Nihelego in a hushed tone.

"I'll just go to the room!" replied Junior quickly walking to the room Comf went earlier.

"That guy was silent!" pointed out Nihilego.

"Too quiet! Smirked Guzzlord smugly.

"Shut up!"

DING DONG

"It looks like we have another guest!" announced Nihelego.

"One thing doesn't make any sense!" admitted Guzzlord munching on a cookie.

"What?'

"Junior opened the door and closed it afterwards!"

"Thanks for pointing that out, Mr. Obvious"

Nihelego then floated towards the door to open it. A Crobat wearing a black fedora quickly flew in with a Shuppet on its side.

"Salutations Nihelego, shall I introduce myself?" asked the Crobat. "My name is Izaya and I have come not to win this but to have a new challenge that me and Juvia would enjoy"

The Shuppet nodded in agreement. "Games are fun so this'll be fun!"

"Newsflash, you're too in love!" scowled Guzzlord.

"Isn't that what life is all about? Facing challenges and love?" retorted Izaya.

Guzzlord gagged causing Nihelego to glare at him which shut the former up. Nihelego turned back to the couple then smiled.

"I hope you enjoy your time here! Please head to that room to the left side of the kitchen!" requested Nihelego politely.

"Understood!" replied Izaya nodding. "Let's go, shall we?!"

"Yes!" smiled Juvia floating with Izaya to the room Nihilego mentioned.

"Your kindness is sickening" commented Guzzlord. "What happened to the taking over people and Pokemon to steal their knowledge?"

Nihilego frowned. "Ultra Beasts change too… Xurkitree stopped sucking up energy from the ground while Pheromosa started to do charity work instead of doing… 'malicious' things all the time. So… I changed too… this will prove that Ultra Beasts do deserve a place in Arceus' world"

"Suck-up!" taunted Guzzlord.

Nihilego sighed.

**000**

Comf tried to chat with Junior who was only staring back at her with blank eyes.

"Why are you trying hard?" queried Junior gripping the zipper of his hoodie.

Comf pouted. "I just wanted to be your friend! Is that to much to ask?!"

Junior frowned. "I like that but… don't you hate it… that I'm different?"

Before Comf can reply, the two newcomers flew inside.

"I presume that you are competitors too, right?" said Izaya batting his wings.

Comf nodded while Junior hid behind his own luggage. Juvia smiled then floated to Junior's hiding spot.

"Got you!" said Juvia playfully.

Junior whimpered as Juvia picked him up from his hiding place. "This is strange, aren't Littens supposed to be red and black? Then why are you blue and white?"

Junior's face flushed in embarrassment. "Now… I'm officially embarrassed on national television… I must hide"

Before he can hide again, Comf stopped him.

"Junior, stop… please… stop hiding deep under your hoodie"

**000**

Nihelego sat on a kitchen counter, whistling, while waiting for the next arrival. Guzzlord, on the other hand, was searching for crumbs on the floor.

"Shit, there are no food left!" whined Guzzlord.

Nihilego sighed. "Guzz, go to Xurk's room, he has extra food"

"I can't just do that! I'm always hungry!" protested Guzzlord.

"Oh, I wonder why our creator made you bottomless pit!" intoned Nihilego.

"Don't com-"

DING DONG

"Our fourth arrival is now here!" declared Nihilego floating towards the door.

Nihilego opened the door again, this time, a Meowstic entered. The Meowstic was busy smoking a pack of cigarette when Nihilego opened the door.

"Umm… stop smoking, it pollutes Ultra Space!" requested Nihilego.

The Meowstic ignored her and continued to smoke. "'sup, my name is Meowzer and I would like totally want to rock and win this game to like buy more cigar, I'm totally all out of it"

"Good! At least, the world would become a better place!" huffed Nihilego.

"Like, you are very harsh and you ruin my happy place… no one ruins my happy place!" warned Meowzer.

"One question!" said Guzzlord.

"Yes?" replied Meowzer blowing a puff of smoke at Nihilego who was now wearing a face mask.

"Are you a girl or a boy?"

"I'm totally, a girl, you dig?"

"Right, just go to the room to the left of the kitchen!" requested Guzzlord.

Meowzer wobbled to the room only to bump into the wall. "Who would put a barrier in like… the middle of the room?" Continuing to feel her way to the room, she finally fell into the room.

"That girl was nuts!" pointed out Nihelego removing the face mask.

"She seems nice"

"I hate her for two things! One, because, she's a stoner! I recognize that smell through the face mask and two: she's a stoner yet she's not even a grass type!" explained Nihilego.

Guzzlord rolled his eyes. "Whatever, she can smoke… she reminds me of well, me!"

"That's because your eating habits is as worse as her smoking habits!" fumed Nihilego.

"Whatever do you mean?" queried Guzzlord eating a lamp.

"That was a gift from Marshadow!" whined Nihilego.

"Don't worry, Arceus will just give you more presents from your 'legendary friends'" retorted Guzzlord mockingly.

Nihilego frowned. "This is going to be a long season"

DING DONG

"I'll go get it!"

Nihilego twisted the doorknob to let two more Pokemon enter the house.

The Vaporeon pushed back his glasses as his companion, a Whimsicott reached out its appendages to greet the hosts.

"Oh my, I'm finally in one of these shows! I'm so pumped of what we'll see next!" commented the Whimsicott looking around.

The Vaporeon grabbed unto the Whimsicott to prevent the latter from going further.

"Ace, let me explore!" whimpered the Whimsicott.

The Vaporeon sighed in annoyance. "We have yet to greet our hosts!"

Nihelego nodded in agreement. "He's right, it's rude to go into a person's house without greeting!"

The Whimsicott rolled her eyes then floated to Nihilego. "Good morn, my name is Ashley and the Vaporeon right here is my brother Ace"

The Vaporeon nodded in agreement. "It's very nice to meet you!"

"And to you too!" replied Nihelego. "Now head on to that-"

"Comf, stop bugging me!" they heard.

"You just need friendship!"

"Man, this is stressing my happy place, I REALLY need a smoke"

"You have bad breath so don't"

"Umm… it looks like something is brewing in that room!" pointed out Ashley.

"Just go in there!" requested Nihilego.

"Are you crazy?! There might be a bloodbath in there!" protested Ace.

"JUST GOOO!"

The siblings sighed before entering the room.

**000**

Izaya tried to pull Meowzer away from Juvia to no avail.

"Meowzer, let go of Juvia!" huffed Izaya continuing to pull Meowzer.

"I… zaya, I can't breathe!" panted Juvia.

"Don't worry, this will be over soon!" assured Izaya.

Juvia gulped.

On the other side of the room, Junior was cornered by Comf.

"Stay away!" warned Junior.

Comf smirked as she pounced on Junior and wrapping the latter with leis.

"I can't move!"

Ashley and Ace both entered their room and their jaws dropped.

"So this is our competition" muttered Ace.

**000**

DING DONG.

"Another guest is here!"

Guzzlord frowned. "Another guest… this house is going to get crowded!"

"If you can fit here, anyone can!" reasoned Nihilego.

Guzzlord rolled his eyes. "Just get the door!"

Nihilego sighed as she opened the door letting a blue seal-like creature and a jackal-like Pokemon enter the building.

"Crimson, I didn't know you were close with Poppy!" said Nihilego surprised.

Crimson shrugs her shoulders. "Poor gal missed her wormhole here.

Poppy nodded in agreement. "And she helped me get here…"

"How nice, just go to that-" started Nihilego.

"They know where to go!" snapped Guzzlord.

Nihilego glared back at the glutton, once again shutting the latter up. "Just go to the room left to the kitchen!" continued Nihilego, left eye twitching.

The two girls nodded then went directly to the room Nihilego mentioned.

"Guzzlord, go to your room!" fumed Nihilego pointing one of her tentacle towards upstairs.

Guzzlord scowled then followed Nihilego's order.

"Good, I didn't need you anyway…"

**000**

Ashley and Ace decided to pass the time (and avoid the chaos) by chatting with each other.

"Sooo Ace, what do you want to talk about?" asked Ashley eagerly.

"I dunno, let's talk about puzzles" suggested Ace.

Ashley pouted. "Come on, let's discuss about love!"

Ace sighed in exasperation then turned away.

Meanwhile, Izaya and Juvia were discussing their game plan.

"Juvia, who do you think among our competition is worthy of a challenge?" asked Izaya.

Juvia stared at the ceiling to think. "The stoner is creepy and… that's it! We'll win this!"

"Don't get too cocky, we still have more to see"

"Oh…"

**000**

Nihilego was waiting for the remaining seven Pokemon near the door impatiently. She just wanted to begin the game.

DING DONG.

Quickly, she went to get the door to allow a wrestler cat to enter.

"'sup Nihilego, my name is Randall and I'm here to compete!" smiled the Incineroar. However, his smiled quickly faded. "Um… where the hell is Jaxxon, by the way?"

"Um… we didn't accept him!" replied Nihilego in a nervous tone.

"You what?!" yelled Randall. "But… we were planning to have a good time with each other!"

Nihilego frowned. "Just go to the room!"

Randell crossed his arms. "Where is Jaxxon?!"

"Umm... just go to… the room?" stammered Nihilego only for Randall to torch with her with embers.

"So this is what flaming feels like… just go to the room!" sighed Nihilego.

Randall gritted his teeth as he did what Nihelego told him.

DING DONG

"Another guest… I hope he can hold his temper!" wished Nihilego opening the door letting a Vikavolt in.

The Vikavolt brushed her off then trampled her like she was just grass.

"That must be Breone…" grumbled Nihilego.

**000**

Poppy was doodling something in her sketch pad as she eyed Comf and Junior with a creepy smile on her face.

"Hmmm… I love my surroundings…" whispered Poppy to herself.

Crimson stared at her knowingly. "What are you doing?"

"Admiring our surroundings!" spat Poppy quickly closing her sketch pad.

Crimson arched a brow. "Are you sure?"

"YES!"

**000**

DING DONG

Nihelego once again opened the door for the third consecutive time to let a garbage bag-like creature enter the house.

"Luther, you're finally here" intoned Nihilego with lack of enthusiasm.

"I see that you're sad, do you need help?" asked Luther concerned.

"I-"

"I have the device that might save you from your depression!" said Luther giving Nihilego a device which the latter quickly hides.

"Umm… thank you, just go to the room to the left of the kitchen"

"Got it!"

"He seems to be a nice guy" thought Nihilego as Luther went to the room.

DING DONG

"Dammit, can't they give me a break?!" complained Nihilego opening door for a Timburr.

"Hello host, my name is Clay!" greeted the Timburr holding out its hand.

"Gladly!" replied Nihilego shaking Clay's hand in response.

"Umm… what should I do?" asked Clay completely clueless.

"Just go to that room!" answered Nihilego pointing at the room where all the contestants area.

"Okay"

**000**

It was getting tedious in the room. Izaya and Juvia decided to play poker to pass the time. Comf was 'examining' Junior. Poppy fell asleep. Meowzer was getting withdrawal from smoking. Breone was sitting near the corner, Clay approached the bug only for the latter to snarl back at him. Randall was checking if there was cellphone reception in Ultra Space, to no avail. While, Crimson was meditating.

"I wish we can begin this already!" they all thought.

**000**

Nihilego examined her tentacles for dirt while waiting for the last remaining contestants. She kept thinking that maybe, just maybe, it was a bad idea to hold the show in their house… she decided to shrug it off.

DING DONG

Nihilego opened the door to let a Sceptile, Frostlass and Minior in.

"Our last three contestants!" sighed Nihilego in relief.

"The name's Alexander but you can call me Alex!" greeted the Sceptile shaking Nihilego's tentacles one by one.

"Um…. I'm… Icy..." stammered the Frostass turning bright red from embarrassment.

"I'm Septh… don't cross me!" threatened the Minior.

"Um… thanks for the short but revealing introduction, can you follow me so we can finally begin!" requested Nihilego.

The three nodded then followed Nihilego.

**000**

Nihilego led the three to the room where the other thirteen contestants were waiting.

"Finally! I thought that we will never begin!" intoned Izaya.

"Me too but… we will!" remarked Nihilego. "Okay, we'll start the competition with a tour!"

"This room is the… path to the basement or something like that"

Poppy raised her hand. "Um… I see no stairs to the basement"

"That's because it's hidden! It only reveals itself during challenges when we have to go to the basement to access the wormhole!"

Septh cocked his brow. "Wormhole? Is it just like how we came here?"

"Yes, we're going to do our challenge in the other world since… Ultra Space is basically lonely" replied Nihilego.

"What's the point of Ultra Space in the title then?" asked Izaya impatiently.

"It's because you're staying at our house and… NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALLL!" exclaimed Nihilego.

Izaya rolled his eyes.

"Okay, just follow me outside to start the tour!"

**000**

**Nihilego floated around in a bathroom of some sort. "This doubles as a public bathroom and a confessional where you can reveal your deepest and darkest secret!"**

**000**

" **This game is quite… interesting" pointed out Izaya. "The way Nihilego explained it, it means it will be a more difficult challenge than most shows"**

**000**

**Juvia looked at the camera then tapped it. "This is so interesting, it seems that Ultra Space has the same technology as our world… it intrigues me… and it makes me curious!"**

**000**

**Comf smiled at the camera. "Everyone is so nice! I love to give them leis… all of them!"**

**000**

**Breone hid his gaze from the camera. "I'm going to prove to them that I'm not weak… I'M NEVER WEEAAKK!"**

**000**

**Randall continued to punch the side of the confessional. "Jaxxon is not here… I'M SO FREAKING MAD!"**

**000**

**Junior yawned. "I'm tired…"**

**000**

**Poppy continued to sketch something on her sketch pad. "He needs to be daring… and hot!"**

**000**

**Clay washed his hands. "Master always told me to wash my hands so I'm doing what I'm told"**

**000**

**Meowzer lit a match stick that**   **burnt the end of a piece of rolled-up paper. "Imagination… yeah, I'm totally going to get hit hard into my happy zone"**

**000**

**Icy blushed as she found the camera looking back at her. "Stop it… I need my privacy!"**

**000**

**Septh carefully examined the room before floating lower. "No shell cracking threat in sight!"**

**000**

**Luther continued to fiddle with a screw in his hand. "I hope that I can find a dumpster to sleep in… a large dumpster!"**

**000**

**Ashley and Ace are having an avid conversation with each other. However, Ashley mentioning couples was the only thing audible.**

**000**

**Crimson rolled her eyes. "This better be good"**

**000**

" **With my survival skills, this would be a piece of cake!" boasted Alexander. "Watch out Ultra Space, Alex is here!"**

**000**

Nihilego led the contestants to the second floor which contained the rooms of the Ultra Beasts and an individual room per contestant.

"This is where each of you will sleep, each room is identical containing a private restroom, a bed, a chest to store your private belongings and a desk and chair for your personal purposes.

"I guess we'll just go to our rooms now" said Meowzer tiredly.

Nihilego smirked. "Not yet, I'll still have to explain the rules!"

The group barring the serious Pokemon all groaned.

"Okay, after some challenges, there will be a voting for the losing team, the one with the most votes is eliminated from the competition and will be sent back home!"

"We already know that bit, can we go sleep now?" asked Meowzer now yawning.

"Nope, we have another rule that we adapted from those World Tour Seasons! It's the singing!" announced Nihilego.

"Pardon me if I misheard but did you just say singing?" said Izaya dumbfounded.

"I did! When you here the 'DING', you will burst into a song that will be perfect for the moment, there'll be a minimum of one song per chapter so you have to watch out!" warned Nihilego.

"Um… what if we don't sing?" asked Poppy clinging onto her sketch pad tightly.

"Then you're out!"

"It's a good thing we don't have to sing!" sighed Clay relieved.

DING

"Clay!" the group yelled barring Clay in unison.

"Sorry…"

"Since this is our first song, you must make sure to make it catchy"

The group all sighed as Nihilego floated away.

[Author's Note: This will be the first song of the series. It will have a catchy tune and have a fast beat in the chorus while a moderate one in the verses. Singing will be  _italicized_  while speaking will be in normal font. This song is entitled "Strange Old World" and I hope you can enjoy]

Izaya (flying closer to Clay):  _I don't mean to blame you_

Izaya:  _But I'll threaten to sue_

Juvia: F _or making us sing_

Juvia:  _It's not really our thing_

_Meowzer: Arceus, save us_

_Breone: Or else I'll cuss_

_Poppy: But we have no choice…_

_Crimson: I have to improve my voice_

All but Clay:  _It's a dumb old phrase_

_Just cut to the chase_

_Why do we have to sing…?_

_In this strange old world._

_Ashley: Singing makes me tired and groggy_

_Comf: Gosh, it makes me unhappy_

_Clay: Shouldn't you guys smile?_

_Breone: Oh gosh, you are annoying that I want to kick you until you're senile_

_All but Clay: Looking through a new point of view_

_Randell: Jaxxon, I miss you…_

_Meowzer: And to this I say mooooo_

Poppy: Moo?

Meowzer: That's right, I said moo

All but Clay:  _It's a dumb old phrase_

_Just cut to the chase_

_Why do we have to sing…?_

_In this strange old world._

Randall:  _This is such a creepy place_

Clay: _Even through the haze?_

Breone: _I still want to kill you!_

Juvia: _As long as I have you, as long as we're together_

Clay: _Oh, I wish that I'm not a bother_

Meowzer:  _I really need a smoke so bad_

Izaya: How sad

All:  _What a creepy,_

Comf:  _Spooky!_

Breone:  _Stupid_

Izaya:  _Putrid_

Juvia: _Smelly_

Alexander:  _Helly_

Meowzer:  _Strange old_

Icy and Junior:  _Worlddddd!_

**000**

**That ends this chapter. It is only the introduction of the campers but I got lazy by the time I reached halfway through the chapter. The song bit was difficult, I imagined the tune but I can't seem to describe it. That's all for this chapter. Sayonara!**

**Trivia: The whole game resembles World Tour as they travel to other places via wormholes and the incorporation of singing.**

**Next Chapter: The campers are finally going to do a challenge… without teams? What twists await our sixteen victims?**

**Here are the list of contestants:**

**Comf- The Generous Fairy**

**Meowzer- The Oblivious Stoner Chick**

**Poppy- The Creepy Artist**

**Izaya- The Smug Challenge Seeker**

**Juvia- The Curious Cloth**

**Luther- The Trashy Inventor**

**Crimson- The Not-so-Silent Ninja**

**Breon- The Tempered Bug**

**Icy- The Shy Genius**

**Clay- The Friendly Meathead**

**Randall- The Crafty Hothead**

**Junior- The Quiet One**

**Alex- The Survivalist**

**Ace- The Overthinker**

**Ashley- The Hyperactive Girl**

**Septh- The Dangerous Friend**

**Nihilego: It's time to get started… Please review!**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll still rewrite it sooo please don't judge.


End file.
